<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you make me the happiest man in the world ? by AloapMia (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225587">Would you make me the happiest man in the world ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AloapMia'>AloapMia (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AloapMia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I've start to write this fic like a year ago but didn't dare to post it. So,  I adapted this one a little, to match with their break-up and reconciliation. I hope you'll enjoyed it ! ♥<br/>And for the ones who will read it the 25th, I wish you a merry Christmas !</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you make me the happiest man in the world ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Evening of December 25th, 2025</strong>
</p><p>“Dance with me?”</p><p>
Zoë was blowing the steam off her tea, her eyes gazing in dazed absence at the ripples her breath made over the water. She had failed to notice Senne’s approach. Or the hand he held out in beckoning.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>
“Will you grant me a dance?”</p><p>
Now she was coming back to her senses, it seemed the room around her had changed. She must have really been out of it – enough for Senne to light a few candles, sprinkle rose petals over the floor, to bring in Milan’s large boombox, which was playing a soft swell of violins in a tune Zoë vaguely recognized, and to add a small gift at the foot of the Christmas tree. She had noticed that this box surrounded by white gift-wrapping paper with red hearts was not there before. But she still hadn’t any idea for why Senne did all this.</p><p>
But she kept her cool, placing her mug down on the small table beside the couch. “Senne, what is this?”</p><p>
He looked around himself, admiring his quickly arranged display. “Consider this a… a last gift for today.”</p><p>
“A gift?”</p><p>
He could now see the hesitation in her brow, in the trembling of her fists as they clenched the rough surface of the sofa. He knelt down on one knee, giving her his full attention. His skin was a bit clammy, but not as suffocating under his palm as when he was holding his cheek.</p><p>
“I just can’t get you out of my head, Zoë. Do you know how such an influence you’ve got on me? From the first moment that we started talking and that you even humiliated me, I couldn’t do anything else but to admire you. And no matter how difficult you made it for me afterwards, I don’t think we couldn’t have done anything else. The first kiss you gave me, all those sneaky meet-ups. Even when I moved in with you, there was so much love. And also our secret relation ship after our break-up. Wij twee. I have never experienced anything like that before. And I know I’m not the easiest person to be with. As if you’re so easy to be with. I was completely clueless, at certain times, because I genuinely love you. I’m thinking about you all the time. I want to lie next to you every second and comb through your hair and look into your eyes. I love you, Zoë Loocks.”</p><p>
These weren’t the first time these words had been spoken out loud. In fact, upon hearing it for the first time, they had not been able to stop saying it since. At every chance they got. In the kitchen. In bed. In Senne's car. Everywhere. The words never lost their meaning or multitude, no matter how many times they were repeated.</p><p>Each time, those words felt new. And deeper somehow.</p><p>
“I love you too, Senne De Smet.”</p><p>
Ignoring the weight that had fallen over her body, she pushed through and held Senne tight. He held her back with the same intensity, burying his face into her shoulder. He was the first out of them both to break into tears. Zoë could argue she was still too exhausted to do the same, but she knew they would come all too soon.</p><p>Her fingers felt the familiar strands of Senne’s soft locks, as she pulled his face free of her sweater. She wiped the stray tears from his cheeks, holding him as close as she could without breaking eye contact. “So, Seppe… you asked me to dance. Is that offer still on the table?”</p><p>
He chuckled, snorting a pinch in the back of his throat. She found it so endearing whenever he lost his calm façade around her. “Yeah, yeah” he approved, wiping his face with one swift drag of his sleeve. He stood quickly, the same hand he had held out before still beckoning for her stance with the same poise.</p><p>
This time, she took the hand.</p><p>
They swayed to the sweet sounds of Zoë’s favorites songs, playing in random concession. One of them were “Casanova” and "Nightcall" had just begun. She doesn’t know how many actually played as they swayed together. Soon enough they were all just blending together. The only constant in that moment was Senne – his hands on her back, his soft breath caressing her neck as he hummed along with the music, and the warm embrace that came with holding him so close.</p><p>
Eventually they stopped moving. But they didn’t dare to part. He held her in a firm vice, his forehead resting ever so gently against hers. “Zoë.” Her name was said with such deep passion.</p><p>
“Senne?” she reflected back.</p><p>
“I have something to ask of you.”</p><p>
“Well then, ask!”</p><p>
A brief lapse made Zoë pause. The music had stopped sometime while they conversed. Senne’s hands had stiffened. His expression, while still warm and inviting, looked hesitant. “Whatever it is, Senne, you can ask me.” She hoped her words would have the desired effect.</p><p>
They did. Or perhaps, this was his plan all along. ‘Cause in the brief flash of reprieve Zoë had at his change in expression, Senne was falling onto one bended knee. Same as he had before when she was seated.</p><p>
But now, the gesture had a different meaning. And it looks like Zoë’s mind far too long to understand what it meant.</p><p>
“Zoë Loocks.”</p><p>
Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.</p><p>
“Would you make me the happiest man in the world…”</p><p>
Her hands started to shake.</p><p>
“And meet me down the end of the aisle?”</p><p>
She couldn’t believe it. Sure, the evidence was right in front of her, in plain sight for any dummy to see. The music. The candles. The petals. This little box with the red heart.</p><p>
“Senne, is this what I think it is?” she asked, laughing at her own absurdity. “No, no, I mean..., I know what this is, sorry.” She hid behind her hands, embarrassed by her babbling. “I just… I need to hear it.”</p><p>
Senne gives her the little present and asked her to open it. Zoë was marveled by this little red box. Or was it by the large diamond, which was placed on a thin strip of silver.</p><p>
She dropped her hands and gave Senne the most determined, the most enamoured smile she could muster through a landslide of tears and ooze. “Say it Senne.”</p><p>
“Zoë Loocks.” If he repeated her name like that one last time, she would flip out! “Will you marry me?”</p><p>
“Yes.” He barely finished his question before an answer came bursting from her lips. Like an eruption from both ends, they collided in the middle. He lifted her up with a strength he had never had before, like when they kissed for the first time, but with more confidence, and made her spin around in circles. She closed her eyes, letting the dizziness fill her head. It was already filled to the brim with loving thoughts of Senne, of memories from the past all building to this moment.</p><p>
Even with her eyes shut tight, she could find his lips. When he had finally stopped spinning, she kissed all other words and reflections out of his mouth. It was messy, and far too wet or erratic to be considered a great kiss.</p><p>
And yet, it was the best they’d ever had.</p><p>
A slippered foot was lifted off the ground during the entire embrace. They were lost in the hours that must’ve passed since Senne had popped the question. And that was just fine with them.</p><p>
Her tea might’ve gone cold, sitting by itself in the chilly expanse of the attic. But their love and desire for each other was scolding and would continue to burn for the rest of their life, and the many more to follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've start to write this fic like a year ago but didn't dare to post it. So,  I adapted this one a little, to match with their break-up and reconciliation. I hope you'll enjoyed it ! ♥<br/>And for the ones who will read it the 25th, I wish you a merry Christmas !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>